Don’t Let Me Down
|artist = ft. |from = EP |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = April 20, 2017 (JDU) April 27, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 4 each |difficulty = Easy |effort=Low |pc = / |gc = / Persian Rose/ (Beta) |lc = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BTJkbbnDCSA/?taken-by=itsliyara |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Soraya Gacem (P2) |kcal = |nowc = DontLet |pictos = 127 |dura = 3:25 |kcal = 11.4 |audio = }}"Don’t Let Me Down" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are two girls. P1 P1 has black hair in two small buns, a blue long-sleeved crop top over a light blue shirt, some black bracelets on her left wrist, a fuchsia glove, a fuchsia and black stripes skirt, blue socks, and black shoes. P2 P2 has short hair under a bordeaux bowler, a black collar with some studs, a light blue low-cut pullover, a yellow glove, a black and fuchsia striped skirt held by a pair of black suspenders, blue knee-length socks, and a pair of black high sole shoes. DontLet Coach 1.png|P1 DontLet Coach 2.png|P2 Background The dance starts off in a bedroom. In the back of the bedroom, there is a bed with items such as pillows, books, and a guitar; in the front, there is a desk with a Just Dance 2017 poster than can be faintly above it, and a circle made out of chalk with candles sorted out in a circle. When the lights dim before the chorus starts, a purple aura starts creating from the middle of the room and transforming the scenery; besides, the candles light up and the items in the back start to float magically. When the chorus hits, the girls are transported to an enchanted library where bookshelves begin to bounce up and down. When the song ends, the girls hold each other’s hands, and the background begins to dim. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms in two semicircles. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Open your arms in a 90° pose. P2 does it while kneeling in front of P1. Poparmsgold gold.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DLMDGM1&2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Explosion po.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Gold moves 3 and 4.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *School is Out! *All Songs A-E Trivia *In the menu icon, P2 wears a blue glove instead of a yellow one. *On the left wall, a poster from the E3 announcement of can be seen. *In the dash.justdancenow.com gameplay, the pictograms have the same effect as Chiwawa (Remastered Version by Barbie) and HandClap: the end of the slide has a different beat effect and the pictograms pulse to the beat of the song before fading off. However, the Gold Moves do not have an animated glow and the pictograms do not flash white once they reach the end of the slide. *In the archives, two placeholder half coaches can be seen, where the two placeholders are for a third and fourth coach. *An early version of the routine can be found in the servers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPknYdkn2KA The following anomalies can be seen. **P1 s jumper is yellow instead of blue and her glove is light blue instead of fuchsia. **The light blue parts of both coaches outfits are darker, and their socks are fuchsia instead of cobalt blue. **Two clones of the coaches can be seen behind them. **The background in the verses is darker and less detailed. **A mockup screenshot is used in the chorus, where the scenery is much lighter, the circle on the floor and the flying books are absent, and the mockup HUD is shown. **The screen does not fade to black at the end. Gallery Game Files DontLet Cover Generic.png|'' '' DontLet Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Dontlet cover albumbkg.png| album background Dontlet banner bkg.png| menu banner dontlet map bkg.png| map background Dontlet cover@2x.jpg| cover DontLet1024.png| cover DontLetP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar 200707.png|Golden avatar 300707.png|Diamond avatar DontLetPictograms.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DontLet_jd2016_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu DontLet_jd2016_load.jpeg| loading screen DontLet_jd2016_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen DontLet_jd2016_score.jpeg| scoring screen Dontlet menu.png|'' '' on the menu dontlet load.png| loading screen dontlet coachmenu.png| coach selection screen DontLet_jd2017_score.jpeg| scoring screen DontLet_jdnow_score.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) DontLet_jd2018_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu DontLet_jd2018_load.jpeg| loading screen DontLet_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen DontLet_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu DontLet_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen DontLet_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes 30232b52417055.59a9de4e3c82d.jpg|Concept art 1 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood01-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood05bis-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood01-1-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 6 Beta Elements Just Dance® 20172017-7-25-12-33-50.jpg|Beta outline seen in a JDTV video Others dontlet thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) dontlet thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Dontlet_menuprogression.gif Dontlet files weird.jpg|Placeholder coaches in the files Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 10.03.06 AM|The E3 poster in the background Videos Official Music Video The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down ft. Daya Teasers Don’t Let Me Down - Gameplay Teaser (US) Don’t Let Me Down - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 unlimited Don't Let Me Down 5 stars Don’t Let Me Down Just Dance Unlimited 5 stars 60fps Don’t Let Me Down - Just Dance Now Don’t Let Me Down - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Don't Let Me Down Extraction Don’t Let Me Down - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Don't Let Me Down pt-br:Don’t Let Me Down ro:Don’t Let Me Down ru:Don't Let Me Down Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Soraya Gacem